User talk:AceOfAegi
aegyo land one rule: talk sh*t, get hit. also sign your messages with four tildes (~~~~). thanks. thems archives • Archive 1 Brain should 15/10 happen k as in at long last get them to apply to dep of mysteries and go into the brain department yes ok bye hello! I don't know if you still have that won't share my coding thing going on (I respect it!), but if you don't... would you possibly consider letting me use your profile coding? I think it's about time I had a decent profile. xD HEND SELP I LOST THE TUMBLR LINK TO THE KPOP EDITS STUFF which iirc u introduced me to HEND SELP PLS LMAO i'm so lost sigh circle of greeks I had an idea. We need to discuss it. Model Reservations Currently, you have a model reservation designated for a new character. That said, you've surpassed the four months OOC limit that we give people for model reservations. This means the admin team reserves the right to remove your faceclaim(s) for an entire month. Only after the month is up can you re-reserve them. Currently, they are: *Yang Yang Matters to Discuss Gaby and Tessa have loads to discuss. How would you feel about an RP between them & Nico? :) For Bri Feel free to post on her office when you have the chance! Re Thank you so much <3 3rd & 4th Hello! So... I noticed Helena is older than Charlotte, but I have Charlotte in for third in line and Helena is in for fourth. I was hoping that, since I kind of don't wanna let go of third in line for character plot reasons, maybe we could work out why Charlotte is third instead of Helena? I don't want to have to bump her down... hence why I was thinking maybe Charlotte showed signs of magic before her sister? Helena can't be more then five years older than her... so it'd still work. I'm really hoping you'll agree rip :c Let me know! <3 :aaaa, no, you don't have to do that!! no, really, i feel bad as it is >.< we can work around it, so helena remains how you originally planned!! Edit Awards I'm sorry if you already got these, but I'm going around and giving out edit awards! Yep, they're back! :D When you qualify for another edit award, please drop me an owl letting me know that it's time for another award! :) ~ Thistle 04:33, May 22, 2018 (UTC) Vampire Boy Hey! So I'm just checking in to see exactly what you're planning for the character I made, Clarence Sheffield, since I'm not too sure exactly why '' I created him? Which is kind of my fault on my part, but if you could just let me know what your plans are and what's gonna happen down the road I'd really like to know! :) St. Mungo's Hey Catty, I'm just doing a check of St. Mungo's characters, according to our current roster. Would you like to keep Leon Schmidt on in Pediatrics? Please let me know! Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 14:03, May 27, 2018 (UTC) Hiii!!! Heyo, Cattty. I was wondering if it would be okay to use the coding you have as a profile and customize it a lil to use as caracter tracker where I can keep basic info and roleplays?? :o look at me downgraded to making edgy af characters Wtf am i doing idk there's too much to dO and not enough internet data kms bruh Are you 100% sure you can tackle Eleni, Zeno ''and Zilya at the same time? Like, keeping in mind both families are gonna be close? Just double checking, making sure you don't have any struggles later on!! re: YES I DO VAGUELY REMEMBER YOU AH IM SORRY ITS BEEN TOO LONG JDFSGJJFS THANK U BUB <333 Shademoon (talk) 19:50, June 15, 2018 (UTC) Templates As far as I know I didn't delete any of your templates. The only ones I got rid of were ones that hadn't been touched since 2016 or that the users aren't active (like have left the wiki). If I did accidentally delete one of your templates I'm sorry let me know which one and I'll put it back. My owl was sent to Brocky as head of the OOC Department to follow up on since I didn't know who's template was making those large bubbles...all I saw was two similar looking bubbles used by two different users that were making the pages they were on huge. I didn't know which user had created the template or if Brocky even wanted to do anything about it. All I was trying to do was let him know there might be an issue but I wasn't going to do anything about it. Sorry if I stepped on your toes...that wasn't my intention. I was just trying to do background work that I literally didn't think anyone would notice since it shouldn't have affected anything active that any active users were doing or use. Let me know if I screwed that up so I can make it right. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:12, June 18, 2018 (UTC) :I believe I apologized in my last owl but in case that wasn't clear I am sorry. It wasn't intentional or targeted at you but was an accident and since you're last owl I tried to be more careful when combing through the old stuff. If I can give a little explanation I check the last edited username's activity and can't always keep track of all the username swaps around here. If it said AceOfAegi I left it alone. I don't necessarily know that AceOfBlysen or Catty are the same person and if the template hasn't been edited it two years and I check that username and it hasn't posted anything in two years I generally feel safe about deleting it especially since the templates I'm going through are marked as unused templates. A lot of stuff that needs to be gotten rid of (but that I'm trying my best not to accidentally touch) is old stuff from users who have changed names two or three times and not done any clean up on the stuff from when they left and came back two or three times. I figure if I do delete something accidentally that it's quick and easy to restore it with no harm done. As for the preserve tag we have hundreds of old pages from users who are gone with that one it...it's not a good way to determine what can and can't be gotten rid of. It's a big problem especially since nobody has done anything like this in 4 or 5 years and I'm just trying to do the best I can. I know I'm going to make some mistakes and I'm sorry but like I said in my previous owl let me know where I messed up (which you're done in general but if I can restore anything that was deleted let me know what) and I'll do my best to make it right. As for the bubbles I wasn't looking to fix them. I wasn't asking Brocky to fix them. I was asking for a judgement call from the OOC Dept Head on if they even needed to be fixed or not. As far as I knew they were an approved template your guys were using from somewhere but the code I found on those two instances of the bubble were copied and pasted separately not pulling directly from one template that would be easy to track or fix so rather that trying to track down everyone using that template I thought first I would see if there even was an issue. If not no need to do the rest of the work. Me saying I hated the template was specifically a comment on their size and how everywhere I saw them the pages were on the list of "largest pages" meaning they needed to be archived or cleared more often and since I kept seeing those specific bubbles on that page I was frustrated by it since they took extra work and when combing through thousands or pages and old templates the ones that take extra work stick out. That being said I don't hate the look or anything else about them...it was just the size frustrating me. One aspect. Hopefully I've explained my mindset a little better and again I'll say I'm sorry. Going forward I'll continue to try to be more careful and if you have a better idea for how we can get rid of the old stuff please let me know. If I can do something to make it up to you let me know. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:32, June 19, 2018 (UTC) For Alice First Years There's an ongoing RP between the firsties. Feel free to join with yours! :) d'aww iliana and eleni share a birthday! i love it <3 :oh, yeah... it's jan 1... oops lmao wrong twin hi oomph you are a qt c: tag your characters quick https://78.media.tumblr.com/d5ff5f2a62a7ad9393d482648ce9b223/tumblr_njrz96zhNf1ri1lbro1_500.jpg yuki ig rain no doubts about it phone is charging i cba to open line hc: halfway through their 1st year yuki's greeting (wOAH he's started to talk) when people approach him becomes "maia's not with me" literally this is 100% maia and edgar's faults sometimes when he's really tired he says "prince prissy is somewhere else" Witchagram I was trying to figure out why something on my witchagram page wasnt working and i saw!!! what you did!!! with your witchagram follower templates!!! And I was wondering if I could do that as well? 17:24, August 3, 2018 (UTC) Thanks! 10:54, August 4, 2018 (UTC) �� Attached to the invitation is scrawled instructions on the back on how to sneak around the castle and not be caught, including the spell to silence footsteps. Assurance has been made that the room of requirement is soundproof. Every student, fifth year and above, is welcome. The roleplay will begin immediately and end on Tuesday the 14th. wey hey Hiiii!! How are you?! Is school killing you? Because I know mine is killing me. (But I can't drop out. So. I'm stuck. Not that I'd want to, but ''wow, sometimes you just gotta dream about becoming a stripper, am I right or am I right?) Anyways. I got off track. Do you happen to have Discord? I sincerely can't remember, and there's some stuff I wanna talk to you about, some more important than others. (Tessilly.) Also, would you mind sharing Lilly Collins with me? I have a character in mind for her, and she's literally perfect. (Her shipmate's FC is Sam Claflin and they have so many gifs together. It's unbelievable.) Please let me know ASAP!! :D what disregard this for some reason you're linked in someones signature.